Enemies Make Better Lovers: Chapter One
by Ekes and Ohs
Summary: Zolo finds himself attracted to the very person he just loves to hate...or is it just loves?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece or anything or anyone associated with it

The son rose over the horizon making the ocean gleam and shimmer. Zolo woke up and saw that the rest of the crew was still asleep, so he laid his head back down. The Merry Go bobbed in the waves as the tide began to come in. Luffy, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji all began to stir slowly. Zolo groaned and rolled over, as he had purposely made his bed on the beach much farther from the others as to not be disturbed in his slumber.

He heard the others mumbling amongst one another and then approaching footsteps. "Zolo…? Zolo time to get up…" it was Ussop.

"I'm sleeping." Zolo mumbled

"Luffy says we have to go and I have to get you up." He said shakily. Zolo half way pulled out one of his swords pointing it towards Ussop. "N-n-NAMI" Ussop yelled running and nearly falling when the glare from the blade shone on his face.

Zolo smirked and slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Zolo, Get up!" Nami said as she approached him. "And stop scaring Ussop with your swords!"

Ussop had to get _her _of all people didn't he? "Go away women, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking, now would you?" she kicked sand at him and walked off, head held high.

Zolo shook his head and pounded the sand with his fist. What was it about her that drove his senses crazy? He watched her walk away and felt his loins tighten. He got up and hooked his swords to his hip. Grabbing some of the 'food' Sanji had cooked he gave the cook a sarcastic look and climbed onto the Merry Go.

Soon the rest of the crew followed him and Sanji came to sit beside him. "What's eating you?" he asked.

"Nothing." He saw Nami by the edge of the ship as Luffy brought the anchor up.

"Isn't she perfect?" Sanji eyes widened as he followed Zolo's gaze.

"I've seen better." Zolo said knowing he was lying to himself.

"Don't talk like that about Nami!" Sanji said and stormed off to be by her side and a pain of jealously hit him hard in his stomach. Why couldn't he talk to Nami like Sanji could?

He stood up and walked to the other side of Nami, and seeing the fire in Sanji's eyes, said "Hey Nami? I think we need to talk about some of the navigation you've drawn…I think it's wrong."

Obviously offended Nami stormed after him into one of the ships cabins. "How dare you question one of my maps?" she said slamming down her work and sitting opposite of Zolo.

His eyes softened. "Maybe that's not really what I wanted to talk about…"

Well this is my first Fan Fic and I would appreciate some comments and definitely some tips… oh and please note I realize I used ZOLO not ZORO even though Zoro is the proper term…I just chose to use Zolo since I'm in the U.S. and that's how it is in my One Piece books so please don't comment me telling me this…thanks!

XoXoXo


	2. Chapter 2

"W-w-what?" Nami stammered as she saw the soft look the swordsman was sending her.

Zolo swallowed hard and sat down as Nami sat across from him.

"Well…" Zolo started, "it's just when I look at…um" he stopped.

Nami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Have you no patience!" Zolo got up and walked out onto the deck were the sun was setting.

"I'm not the one storming off!" she yelled after him, but she remained seated.

Nami thought back at the past few weeks. Zolo _had _been looking at her differently lately. She ran through numerous things that Zolo could have wanted to tell her.

But only one thing truly made sense.

Zolo was out of the deck leaning over the edge of the ship staring at the water. 'I can't let her control me like this…I just have to come out and say it to her' he thought to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Nami.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Zolo…" she whispered and drew her lips dangerously close to his.

I've been on vacation…that's why I haven't written more but here's the next chap, hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry its so short.


End file.
